1. Field of the Invention p This invention relates to compositions for imparting sweetness to edible compositions such as foodstuffs.
2. Reference to Related Application
This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,299 issued Aug. 10, 1976 to the present inventors and concerning nonderivatized forms of some of the present dihydrochalcones.